<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Болезнь отуземевшихся by Солар (DragonSolar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506144">Болезнь отуземевшихся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80'>Солар (DragonSolar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Helping the enemy, Hints of a relationship, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, mentoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хастур с подозрением посмотрел на отуземевшуюся парочку. Ангел вытянулся в струнку, спокойно улыбаясь и выжидающе смотря на змия, и явно был доволен происходящим. По-прежнему недовольный Кроули стоял рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Демон цепко оглядел посетителя янтарными глазами, коротко глянул на Азирафаэля, тут же наткнувшись на настойчивый взгляд, и тяжело выдохнул. <br/>- За мной, - скомандовал он и направился куда-то вглубь магазина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Акт первый. О жалостливых ангелах и бессильных перед ними демонах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Демоны, как они сами утверждают и во что свято верят, дружить не умеют. Им знакомо лишь взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, длящееся ровно столько, сколько оно, собственно, выгодно. Подобное сотрудничество, если оно тянется несколько веков, в итоге становится скорее удобным и привычным, чем выгодным. У таких коллег со временем находятся общие глубоко нелюбимые знакомые, которым очень приятно перемывать косточки в свободное от искушения людей время. Общие, понятные только коллегам шутки тоже имеют место быть. И однажды наступает момент, когда начальство понимает: вот эти двое, долгое время успешно поддерживающие то самое взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, более успешно работают вместе, чем порознь. В тот момент, когда начальство это осознаёт, коллеги могут внезапно стать напарниками. Успешно выполняющими свои задания напарниками, у которых есть общие темы для разговоров, общие шутки и регулярно проводимое вместе время.</p><p>Как вы сами видите, концепция дружбы демонами упорно и весьма успешно игнорируется. А потому у Хастура не было ни малейшей идеи, почему после развоплощения Лигура, ему было так чертовски неуютно. Другим булыжником в копилке под названием «Недовольство жизнью» был чертов Кроули. После спектакля, устроенного им в Аду, Вельзевул молчала неделю, а потом решила: нечего добру пропадать. Методы Кроули при соблазнении людей были в высшей степени успешными, а Аду нужно готовиться к следующему Апокалипсису, который непременно должен состояться. Князь совершенно непостижимым для герцога образом заключила, что Аду нужна модернизация. А кто лучше знает, каким образом эффективнее всего искушать людей, если не очеловечившийся демон? Так что теперь Хастур, как наиболее часто контактировавший с Кроули, раз в неделю посещал книжный магазин, чтобы забрать очередные наработки. Хорошего настроения от этих визитов не появлялось ни у хозяина помещения, ни у его постояльца, ни у самого Хастура. И, кто знает сколько бы всё это длилось, если бы не вмешалось доброе сердце одного небезызвестного ангела.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этот день не должен был отличаться от всех предыдущих. Хастур появился в ближайшей к книжному магазину подворотне, перешёл дорогу и вошёл через дверь, никак не реагируя на звякнувший колокольчик. В помещении его встретил привычно раздраженный Кроули и непривычно нервничающий Азирафаэль. Хастур настороженно оглядел обоих и на всякий случай напрягся. Ангел мягко и неуверенно посмотрел на своего друга.<p>— Кроули, дорогой мой…</p><p>— Я знаю, ангел, — огрызнулся тот и сделал несколько шагов навстречу демону. Резким движением впихнул Хастуру в руки листы для Вельзевула и хмуро посмотрел поверх очков. — Отдашь Вельзевулу и вернёшься сюда. Разговор есть.</p><p>— Какой? — Подозрительно уточнил демон, комкая бумагу в пыльных пальцах.</p><p>— Личный! — несдержанно рявкнул Кроули, заставив Хастура опасливо отступить. Кто этих очеловечевшихся знает.</p><p>— Кроули… — укоризненно протянул ангел.</p><p>Змей раздраженно выдохнул, прикрывая жёлтые глаза, и в упор посмотрел на посетителя.</p><p>— Важный разговор. Не бойся — не тронем.</p><p>Хастур ещё раз оглядел напряжённого Кроули, неуверенно улыбающегося Азирафаэля и, решив, что пока лучше не спорить, кивнул и спешно скрылся за дверью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как только дверь за демоном закрылась Кроули сдёрнул неизменные очки и повернулся к ангелу.<p>— Это глупая идея!</p><p>— Ему одиноко! — с жаром возразил Азирафаэль. — Лигур был его другом, Кроули.</p><p>— Я защищался! — тут же выпалил Змей, неверяще хмуря брови. Неужели он всерьёз будет его упрекать?</p><p>— Я знаю, — мягко согласился ангел, успокаивающе улыбаясь. Он сделал несколько шагов и осторожно положил ладонь за обтянутое черной тканью плечо. — И я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, мой дорогой. Но Хастуру нужна помощь. Неужели ты не видишь?</p><p>Кроули с сомнением оглянулся на дверь. Каждую неделю видеть кислое лицо Хастура, в котором даже опасение толком не проступало, ему порядком поднадоело. Демон догадывался, что именно стало причиной подобного состояния коллеги. Вины или угрызений совести за случившееся он не ощущал. Он защищался. Точка. И брать на себя «реабилитацию» Хастура Кроули не собирался. Ровно до тех пор, пока сочувствующий демону Азирафаэль не заявил, что они просто обязаны ему помочь. Кроули себя обязанным не считал, но ангелу отказать не смог.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Акт второй. Как помыть демона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хастур с подозрением посмотрел на отуземившуюся парочку. Ангел вытянулся в струнку, спокойно улыбаясь и выжидающе смотря на змия, и явно был доволен происходящим. По-прежнему раздраженный Кроули стоял рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Демон цепко оглядел посетителя янтарными глазами, в этот раз почему-то не скрытыми за черными линзами очков, коротко глянул на Азирафаэля, тут же наткнувшись на доброжелательно-настойчивый взгляд, и тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>— За мной, — скомандовал он и направился куда-то вглубь магазина.</p><p>Герцог опасливо покосился на ангела. Тот улыбнулся ещё шире и, заложив руки за спину, кивком головы указал в сторону скрывшегося демона. Хастур оглянулся в предложенную сторону. Ещё раз покосился на букиниста. И, обогнув его по широкой дуге, не отводя при этом взгляда от отуземившегося, а потому предположительно ещё более опасного ангела, поспешил за Кроули. «Бывший» демон уже нетерпеливо ждал его у какой-то двери и раздражённо стучал пальцами по предплечью.</p><p>— Чего копаешься? Заходи, — мужчина резко кивнул в сторону двери и отошел на шаг назад.</p><p>Демон осмотрел чуть приоткрытую дверь, за которой горел тёплый желтый свет, и нервно сглотнул, подступившую к горлу панику. Неужели Кроули решил от него избавиться? Ну нет, он так просто не сдастся. Хастур сделал шаг назад от потенциально опасной комнаты и твёрдо посмотрел в ответ.</p><p>— После тебя, Кроули.</p><p>Кроули шипяще выдохнул, что-то пробормотав и подняв к потолку глаза. Но, тем не менее, он подошёл к двери и резко её распахнул, тут же заходя в помещение, оказавшееся ванной. Стремительно развернувшись, демон демонстративно широко распахнул руки.</p><p>— Видишь? Никаких ловушек! Теперь заходи!</p><p>Хастур, всё ещё чувствуя ледяной ком в животе, последовал за ним.</p><p>Дверь с грохотом закрылась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Азирафаэль, оставшийся в одиночестве, потеряно оглядел шкафы с книгами. Когда они с Кроули ждали возвращения Хастура, демон сказал, что первый этап плана он исполнит самостоятельно. Ангел возражать не стал и теперь прилежно устроился в кресле, доставая одну из тех книг, что появились в его владениях благодаря Адаму. Он не прочел и пяти страниц, как из ванной раздался грохот, приглушенные чертыхания Кроули и истошный вопль Хастура. Азирафаэль, испуганно подпрыгнувший на своём месте и едва не выронивший книгу, поспешил на звуки. Когда он приблизился к двери, крики за ней стали тише, но спокойствия это ангелу не добавило. Букинист учтиво постучал.<p>— Дорогой мой, у вас всё в порядке?</p><p>Раздался громкий всплеск воды и новый поток ругательств. За всем этим последовал высокий, пронзительный визг и грохот.</p><p>— Кроули?.. — ещё раз встревоженно позвал ангел и повернул ручку. — Я захожу.</p><p>— Ангел! Стой! Не выпускай его!</p><p>Стоило двери открыться, как на Азирафаэля кинулся Хастур. Впрочем, стоило ему увидеть в проходе ангела, как демон замер, словно соляной столб, в ужасе распахнув чёрные глаза. Позади него пытался выбраться из ванной дьявольски злой Кроули. Пока Азирафаэль и Хастур оторопело смотрели друг на друга, змий таки смог твёрдо встать на ноги. Янтарные глаза сверкали адской злостью, безвольными плетьми лежали алые волосы, с насквозь промоченной дорогой одежды струйками стекала мыльная вода. Раздался хлёсткий звонкий щелчок и с потолка на герцога хлынул поток холодной воды. Азирафаэль зажмурился и быстро шагнул назад, руками закрываясь от капель, но часть воды всё же зацепила и его, промочив низ жилета и рукава.</p><p>На Хастура было жалко смотреть. Грязные светлые волосы сосульками свисали на лицо, a ужас в кромешно черных глазах перешел все мыслимые и немыслимые границы. Пыль, частично смытая потоком, обнажила неестественно бледную кожу. Демон потеряно огляделся и поднял руки, осмотрев мокрую ткань плаща. Ангел опустил взгляд и тряхнул руками, высушивая ткань и пол, на что демон, по непонятным Азирафаэлю причинам, отреагировал нервным сглатыванием. К ним приблизился по-прежнему мокрый и злой Кроули.</p><p>— Видишь?! Просто чертова вода! А теперь лезь в адову ванну!</p><p>Хастур затравлено оглядел отуземившихся. Во всём его облике явно скользило сожаление о невозможности прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. Ангел неуверенно глянул на друга и сделал шаг к герцогу, заставив того отшатнуться. Он тут же остановился, поднимая раскрытые ладони.</p><p>— Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Мы хотим помочь.</p><p>— Он тебя не послушает, ангел! Он же демон!</p><p>Азирафаэль нахмурил брови и даже приоткрыл рот, собираясь возразить, но вспомнил о замершем в не такой уж и большой ванной демоне, и поджал губы.</p><p>— Поговорим об этом после.</p><p>Две пары глаз вновь обратились на Хастура.</p><p>— Лезь в ванну, герцог! — опять рявкнул Кроули, угрожающе наступая на несчастного. Пара шагов и низкие бортики злосчастной ванны коварно ткнулись демону под колени. Хастур неловко взмахнул руками, коротко вскрикнув, и ухнул в воду, окатив брызгами хмурого змия. Кроули раздраженно скинул его ноги и наставительно погрозил тонким пальцем:</p><p>— Сиди! Или он, — указующий перст обратился в сторону ангела, — её освятит.</p><p>Герцог покосился на явно удивлённого подобным заявлением ангела и решил подождать. По поверхности помутневшей, всё ещё колышущейся воды проплывали редкие облачка пены, невольно приковавшие к себе внимание Хастура. Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся воздушного островка. Конечно же, существование ванны и душа не было для него сюрпризом. Герцог даже пару раз видел, как люди занимались подобным. Но сам демон считал это, во-первых, глупой блажью смертных, во-вторых, потенциально опасным: как знать в какой момент тебе подольют святой воды? После провальной казни выскочки Кроули опасение встало на тонкую грань между страхом и фобией. В том опрыскивателе действительно могла быть святая вода. Хастура и правда могло развоплотить раз и навсегда. От одной этой мысли у демона выступал холодный пот, а лягушка в волосах начинала беспокойно ёрзать.</p><p>Отвлёкшись, Хастур не сразу заметил подобравшихся к нему потенциальных врагов. Широкий жест ангела мгновенно испарил с него насквозь мокрую одежду, оставляя лишь черные плавки. Герцог зябко передернул плечами. Кроули скептично оглядел его и потянулся к полке с банными принадлежностями. Через пару секунд сосредоточенного разглядывания этикеток и бледного демона в ванне, он вручил одну бутылочку ангелу, а сам принялся готовить мочалку. Азирафаэль взвесил в руке шампунь, оценил мокрого Хастура и выдавил на ладонь немного геля.</p><p>— Какого дьявола вы делаете? — всё же поинтересовался герцог, попеременно смотря на каждого из отуземевшихся чудаков.</p><p>— Приводим тебя в бож… в приличный вид, — буркнул Кроули, подходя к нему спереди и угрожающе держа мочалку.</p><p>— В этом нет ничего страшного, — мягко подтвердил Азирафаэль, заходя демону за спину.</p><p>Хастур невольно напрягся (хотя куда уж дальше), ощутив за спиной чужое присутствие, и оглянулся. Ангел успокаивающе ему улыбнулся и опустил руку в карман жилета, чтобы через секунду вытащить оттуда желтую резиновую уточку. Демон с обескураженным выражением лица забрал предложенную игрушку. Странные эти отуземившиеся. Стоило ему вновь отвернуться от букиниста, как его встретили донельзя раздраженные янтарные глаза. Кроули требовательно протянул ладонь.</p><p>— Руку!</p><p>Демон послушно протянул правую руку, левой продолжая сжимать глупую и бесполезную вещь. Кроули жёсткими пальцами крепко ухватил его за запястье и провёл мочалкой по коже, слегка царапая её. Одновременно с этим грязных волос Хастура коснулись мягкие руки Азирафаэля. Пальцы ангела бережно прошлись по всей длине и аккуратно их разлохматили, касаясь кожи. Движения были, пожалуй, осторожными. Букинист не дёргал волосы и не пытался их выдрать, как ожидал герцог, лишь неспешно перебирал их, терпеливо разбирая слипшиеся пряди. Демон настолько отвлёкся на непривычные, но неожиданно приятные прикосновения, что почти забыл о недовольном Кроули. Однако тот о нём не забыл. Слегка дёрнул зазевавшуюся жертву ангельской совести, привлекая внимание, и протянул мочалку.</p><p>— Дальше сам.</p><p>Герцог неуверенно взял её. Манипуляции Азирафаэля с его волосами изрядно отвлекали. Хастур посмотрел на уточку и, не выпуская её из ладони, вытянул руку. Первое прикосновение мочалки к коже, было почти неощутимым, что почему-то не понравилось Кроули. Он нахмурился и сложил руки на уже высохшей рубашке.</p><p>— Сильнее, герцог, не сахарный.</p><p>Демон глянул на него исподлобья и слегка надавил. Бледная кожа едва заметно покраснела под давлением. Хастур не спеша водил мочалкой, завороженно наблюдая как под её действием смывается пыль и грязь, стекая обратно в ванну серым ручейком вместе с мылом.</p><p>— Кроули, дорогой, подай лейку, — попросил Азирафаэль, слегка отступая от ванны.</p><p>Кроули послушно протянул требуемое, чувствуя на себе настороженный взгляд. Ангел благодарно улыбнулся и повернулся к герцогу.</p><p>— Я смою шампунь. Закрой глаза.</p><p>Хастур тяжело вздохнул. Во всяком случае, убивать его, похоже, не собирались. Окончательно смирившись с происходящим, демон крепко зажмурил глаза, вызвав у Кроули небрежный смешок. Ладошка ангела легла ему на лоб и слегка надавила, заставляя чуть запрокинуть голову. На голову полилась вода. Не такая ледяная, как окатившая его у двери, но даже она заставляла герцога нервно подрагивать. Однако движения чужой руки были такими едва ощутимыми и приятными, что когда они исчезли, а вода закончилась, Хастур с трудом разлепил глаза. Азирафаэль, мягко улыбаясь, протягивал ему полотенце. Возле стены стоял недовольный Кроули, скептично смотря на них.</p><p>— Не так страшно, верно?</p><p>Хастур хмуро посмотрел на протянутую ткань. Первая попытка выбраться из ванны закончилась парой литров воды, вылившихся на пол, недовольным шипением Кроули и падением во всё ту же ванну, чудом не окончившаяся попыткой собственного утопления. Вторая попытка, совершенная после того как некий демон со злости выпарил из ванны всю воду, была гораздо более удачной. Абсолютно сухой Хастур вылез из ванны и тут же был поставлен перед зеркалом, с удивлением созерцая собственное отражение. На, как выяснилось, дьявольски бледной коже яркими пятнышками выделялись редкие зелёные островки. Пепельные чистые теперь волосы привычно торчали в разные стороны.</p><p>— Держи, — хмуро буркнул Кроули, протягивая ему привычный наряд, разве что выглядящий более презентабельно в силу своей чистоты. — И вали отсюда.</p><p>— Кроули, — возмутился было Азирафаэль, но был перебит раздраженным шипением.</p><p>— Ангел, поверь, на сегодня с меня помощи убогим достаточно!</p><p>Ангел недовольно поджал губы, но больше возражать не стал. Кроули нетерпеливо впихнул демону одежду, схватил несопротивляющегося Азирафаэля под локоть и вместе с ним вышел из ванны, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Акт третий. Знакомство демона с технологиями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующего посещения книжного магазина по работе Хастур здраво опасался: кто знает, что может прийти на ум отуземевшимся на этот раз. Идти в магазинчик хотелось ещё меньше, чем на прошлой неделе. Но задание Князя нужно было выполнить. К тому же, судя по всему, Вельзевул была не особо довольна предлагаемыми Кроули новшествами. Злить её ещё и не выполненным заданием у герцога не было никакого желания.</p><p>Демон опасливо осмотрел возвышающееся на другой стороне улицы здание и, тяжело вздохнув, закурил. Нужно было идти. Но от воспоминаний о прошлом визите у него до сих пор нервно дёргался глаз и страх ледяной змеёй (Хастур досадливо сплюнул) сворачивался в животе. Но надо. И с этим ничего не поделаешь. Герцог затушил догорающую сигарету о стену, получив за это парочку укоризненных взглядов от проходивших мимо людей, и решительно пересёк улицу.</p><p>Звякнул колокольчик.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Его ждали.<p>В принципе, в этом не было ничего удивительного: Хастура исправно ждали каждую пятницу с листом, исписанным мелким почерком. Одна-две подробно расписанные идеи. Но сегодня листа почему-то не было. Герцога, как и в прошлый раз, встретили раздраженный Кроули и несколько нервно мнущийся Азирафаэль. Что наталкивало на нерадостные мысли. Эти двое вообще ничего хорошего с собой не приносили.</p><p>В руках у отуземевшегося демона находился объёмный чёрный футляр.</p><p>— Где предложения для Вельзевул?</p><p>— Здесь, — коротко ответил Кроули и протянул «коллеге» футляр. Хастур послушно забрал предложенное, с удивлением ощущая его тяжесть.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Ноутбук. Передашь, скажешь, что теперь все предложения я буду посылать на него.</p><p>Хастур понятливо кивнул, настороженно оглядел отуземевшуюся парочку из-под нахмуренных бровей и поспешно вышел на улицу. Азирафаэль проводил герцога взглядом и обернулся к Кроули.</p><p>— Дорогой мой, ты уверен?</p><p>— Спокойно, ангел, — тонко усмехнулся демон, хмуро смотря в закрытую дверь, и перевёл янтарный взгляд на букиниста. — Он вернётся через пару часов.</p><p>— Что ж, — несколько успокоенно улыбнулся ангел, — тогда ужин?</p><p>Кроули довольно прищурился.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Кроули и Азирафаэль вернулись к магазину, их уже ждал Хастур, прижимающий к груди кейс с ноутбуком и нервно постукивающий по нему пальцами.<p>— В чем дело, герцог?</p><p>— Вельзевул не знает как этим пользоваться.</p><p>— Печальная весть. Надеюсь ты ей объяснил? — расстроенно нахмурившись, поинтересовался Кроули. Скрыть фальш в голосе он даже не пытался.</p><p>Хастур глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул клубок дыма сквозь ноздри. Желание сжечь отуземевшегося выскочку как никогда отчетливо читалось в чёрных глазах.</p><p>— Нет. Я не умею.</p><p>— Какая жалость.</p><p>— Кроули, — поторопил его Азирафаэль.</p><p>Демон вздохнул.</p><p>— Портишь веселье, ангел, — мимолетно укорил он друга. Повернулся к Хастуру. — Ладно, заходи. Будем учиться пользоваться благами цивилизации.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что я буду тебя слушать?</p><p>Отвернувшийся уже Кроули замер и раздраженно выдохнул, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на герцога.</p><p>— Потому что ты не хочешь расстроить Вельзевул? Помнишь, как поступают с гонцами, принёсшими дурную весть? Тебя не развоплотит, конечно, но жизнь мёдом точно не покажется.</p><p>Демон зло вздёрнул верхнюю губу. Вспыхнула вывеска, заставив ангела отшатнуться. Кроули взглянул на это безобразие и огонь послушно присмирел.</p><p>— Пошли, герцог.</p><p>Ангел открыл дверь и учтиво пропустил демонов вперёд. На его доброжелательную улыбку Хастур чуть повернулся и прошёл в дверь полубоком. Кроули устроился на диване, доставая ноутбук из футляра и ставя его на низкий журнальный столик.</p><p>— Садись, герцог, не робей.</p><p>Вновь выдохнув клуб дыма и помянув про себя Вельзевул с её идеями, Хастур сел рядом. Кроули насмешливо посмотрел на нахохлившегося, как воробей, герцога и включил ноутбук.</p><p>— Смотри и запоминай.</p><p>Азирафаэль поставил на столик две кружки чая и тарелку с кексами. Осмотрел сосредоточенного Хастура, ударившегося в объяснения Кроули и отправился работать за свой стол, оставляя демонов наедине.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули устало посмотрел на экран ноутбука и подпёр голову ладонью. Сайт насмешливо сообщал, что либо он — отвратительный учитель, либо ученик очень уж, кхм, консервативен. Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая всколыхнувшееся в груди раздражение, и скосил взгляд на замершего герцога, уже понявшего, что вновь сделал, что-то не так.<p>— И что ты по-твоему сейчас сделал?</p><p>— Письмо отправил, — буркнул Хастур в кружку чая, угрюмо зыркая на гаджет из-под светлой челки.</p><p>— Отправил, — согласно кивнул Кроули и наконец повернулся к своему нерадивому «ученику», — на почту НАСА.</p><p>— НАСА? — Герцог непонимающе нахмурился. — Что это?</p><p>— Национально управление по исследованию космоса, — уныло пояснил змей. Хастур пренебрежительно фыркнул и взял ещё один кекс.</p><p>— Что они там забыли? Людям совсем заняться нечем?</p><p>— Да как ты вообще смог это сделать?! Ты даже о его существовании не знал!</p><p>— Почем мне знать, что не так с этой ангельской машиной? — Раздражённый демон резко захлопнул ноутбук. Кроули подскочил и зло уставился на гостя желтыми глазами.</p><p>— Совсем с ума сошел технику портить? Тебе его ещё Вельзевул нести.</p><p>— Вот сам его и понесёшь. И объясняться перед ней сам будешь. — Чашка со скрипом опустилась на стол.</p><p>— Забыл, что она не хочет меня видеть? Поэтому ты здесь, герцог. — Кроули аккуратно забрал ноутбук. — Всё, хватит на сегодня! Продолжим завтра. Где выход знаешь.</p><p>Хастур схватил с тарелки последний кекс и отправился в предложенном направлении. За его спиной что-то вспыхнуло, а вслед понеслись злые чертыхания и растерянные причитания.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В соседней комнате что-то грохнуло и ангел, чуть вздрогнув от неожиданности, с ожиданием оглянулся на проход. Нарушители спокойствия не подвели: вскоре закономерно последовали громкие голоса.<p>— Эта ангелова машина не работает!</p><p>— Мозги у тебя не работают! Ты зачем эту кнопку нажал?!</p><p>Азирафель лишь вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся, возвращаясь к приготовлению чая. Подобные «перепалки», состоящие в основном из оскорблений с вкраплениями конструктива, давно стали для него привычны. Хастур продолжал осваивать человеческую технику и, по мнению ангела, делал это вполне успешно. Он уже почти закончил изучать ноутбук и потребовал познакомить с телефоном. А Кроули же просто нравилось безнаказанно на него орать.</p><p>Когда Азирафель поставил чашки на поднос, крики уже стихли. Эти демоны, к счастью, не умели ругаться долго. В зале его ждала удивительная картина. Сосредоточенно нахмурившийся Хастур увлечённо копался в ноутбуке, тогда как Кроули развалился на диване, приняв, пожалуй, самую свою трагичную позу: прикрыл глаза локтем и свесил руку. Ангел улыбнулся, глядя на эту картину и поставил перед герцогом его кружку.</p><p>— Чай с молоком. — Хастур остро глянул на него из-под белобрысой челки. — Без чая.</p><p>— Спасибо, — буркнул тот, забирая напиток. Внезапным открытием было то, что Хастур обожал молоко так же сильно, как не хотел в этом признаваться. Так в магазинчике и появилось столь уникальное угощение.</p><p>— Кроули, — позвал Азирафель, протягивая его порцию чая с лимоном. В этот раз с чаем.</p><p>Змий слегка поднял руку, чтобы увидеть друга и страдальчески взглянул на него.</p><p>— Ангел, он безнадёжен.</p><p>— Ты преувеличиваешь, мой дорогой, — с улыбкой не согласился ангел, осторожно склоняясь и касаясь губами смуглого лба страдальца. Краем глаза он заметил обращенный на них взгляд Хастура.</p><p>Кроули довольно зажмурился, чуть подаваясь под прикосновение. Когда Азирафель отстранился, змий потянулся, вытягиваясь на диване во весь рост и забирая чай. Сделав несколько глотков, он выдохнул и сел на край, чтобы видеть Хастура и экран ноутбука.</p><p>— Ладно, давай продолжим.</p><p>Ангел посмотрел на тихое переругивание демонов, взял своё какао и направился к своему столу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Акт четвёртый. Заключительный. Про осознавших своё нездоровье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди толкались, разговаривали, создавая неразборчивый гул, куда-то спешили, неторопливо прогуливались, водили машины и делали ещё сотни тысяч привычных им, бессмысленных действий. Никто из них не помнил о том, что произошло несколько месяцев назад. Впрочем, они и не должны были. Для них этих событий никогда не существовало. Для мужчины, замершего в небольшом переулке напротив книжного магазина, так и не состоявшийся апокалипсис навсегда останется одним из самых неприятных воспоминаний.</p><p>Мужчина хмуро глянул на циферблат часов и раздраженно вздохнул, засовывая руки в карманы пыльного, чёрного пальто. Слишком долго. Чем можно так долго заниматься с очеловечевшимися ангелом и демоном? Взгляд жёлтых глаз вновь обратился к магазинчику. В подсвеченном окне мелькнули отвратительно знакомые фигуры. Демон привалился к стене и приготовился ждать дальше.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кроули хмуро посмотрел на герцога. Тот сосредоточенно что-то изучал в ноутбуке и с удовольствием пил какао, приготовленный вообще-то его, Кроули, ангелом. Хастур уже знал всё, что ему было необходимо для пользования ноутбуком, но по какой-то причине продолжал почти всё время проводить в магазинчике, отлучаясь лишь за тем, чтобы передать Вельзевул новые идеи. И какой тогда был смысл в этом обучении? Кроули ещё раз посмотрел на герцога и с досадой вздохнул. Как же его спровадить? Как назло ничего путного в голову не шло.<p>— Надеюсь, Лигура ко мне на обучение не пришлют, — едва разборчиво буркнул Кроули, отворачиваясь от незваного гостя и смотря на склонившегося над книгами Азирафаэля.</p><p>Стук клавиш внезапно оборвался и на демона взглянули тёмные глаза с горящими в них адскими огнями. Кроули невольно напрягся, отвечая Хастуру подозрительным взглядом человека, готового в любую секунду сорваться с места.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Лигура точно не отправят. Он мёртв. — Неприкрытая, холодная враждебность в голосе герцога заставила даже Азирафаэля оторваться от своих книг и обеспокоенно оглядеть демонов. Кроули в замешательстве смерил Хастура взглядом.</p><p>— <b>Был </b>мёртв, ты хочешь сказать?</p><p>— Я совершенно точно уверен, что он мёртв, — Интонации демона были убийственными. В том смысле этого слова, что слыша их, каждый моментально понимает, что вполне вероятно жизни он скоро лишится.</p><p>— Но ведь Адам перезапустил тот день, — вступил в разговор ангел в попытке хоть немного разрядить явно накаляющуюся атмосферу.</p><p>— Верно. Все разрушения аннулировались, как и смерти.</p><p>Хастур смерил обоих взглядом и на мгновение в его тёмных глазах Кроули почудился блёклый огонёк надежды, демонам совершенно не свойственный.</p><p>— Но я ни разу ещё его не видел.</p><p>Кроули беспечно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Почем мне знать? Я, по понятным причинам, не горю желанием искать с ним встречи.</p><p>Герцог смерил его взглядом, в котором Кроули с некоторой опаской заметил огненные отсветы. Но демон лишь выдохнул клубы дыма и, резко поднявшись, из-за чего ноутбук едва не встретился с полом, направился к выходу из магазина.</p><p>— Мы тебя больше не увидим? — со слабым оттенком надежды крикнул ему в след Кроули.</p><p>Громко хлопнула входная дверь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Знакомый закоулок был тёмен и ожидаемо пуст. Хастур коротко осмотрел освещённое уличными фонарями здание, которое только что покинул, и достал сигарету. На кончике пальца вспыхнул огонёк.<p>— Ну наконец-то, — раздался раздражённый голос. Его обладатель выступил из темноты, прожигая герцога недовольным взглядом. — Что можно так долго делать в компании этих отуземевшихся? — С презрением, которого хватило бы на все несуществующие круги Ада, поинтересовался Лигур.</p><p>— Лигур? — Недоверчиво переспросил Хастур. При виде старого друга демон испытал странное зудящее ощущение в груди.</p><p>— Собственной персоной… — угрюмо буркнул герцог, доставая сигарету.</p><p>— Если ты жив, почему так долго не появлялся?</p><p>— Ангелова бюрократия. Доказать, что я — это я, сложнее, чем устроить Апокалипсис. — Мужчина осёкся и смял сигарету, зло что-то пробормотав. — Потом ещё за тело объяснительные писал. Только сегодня освободился и узнал, что ты работаешь с Кроули. Почему так долго? — Раздражённо повторил свой вопрос демон, прожигая Хастура взглядом.</p><p>Зудящее чувство в груди герцога и не думало уходить, наоборот, чем дольше он смотрел на бывшего коллегу, тем больше и настойчивее оно становилось. Разрасталось до немыслимых размеров, отдаваясь дрожью в кончиках пальцев, побуждая сделать что-то… что-то, демонам совершенно не свойственное. Перед глазами почему-то само собой встало воспоминание о том, как он случайно увидел объятия Кроули и АЗирафаэля. Хастур резко сжал пальцы в кулаки.</p><p>— Хастур! — Настойчиво окликнул Лигур. — Ты меня слушаешь?</p><p>Хастур тяжело вздохнул, принимая своё поражение, сейчас ставшее как никогда явным, и сделал шаг вперёд. Прежде, чем Лигур успел опомниться, он оказался заключён в крепкие объятия.</p><p>Зудящий шар начал потихоньку сдуваться.</p><p>— Хастур… Что ты делаешь? — Раздражённо и лишь немного растерянно поинтересовался Лигур.</p><p>Герцог сам не до конца понимал мотивы своих действий. Концепция дружбы по-прежнему ускользала от него. Однако он точно знал две вещи. Первая — от этих действий ему становилось легче. Вторая — кажется, именно так начиналось очеловечивание. И раз уж он оказался заражён этой ангельской болезнью, то, потворствуя своей демонической сущности, Хастур собирался распространить её.</p><p>Мужчина усмехнулся в лучших традициях плохих парней, задумавших тёмное дело, и отстранился.</p><p>— Идём. У нас ещё много дел.</p><p>— Хастур!</p><p>— Мне нужно к Вельзевул.</p><p>Лигур прожёг спину коллеги гневным взглядом и, пробормотав себе под нос пару ругательств, последовал за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>